It's Not Enough
by msmooseberry
Summary: Lance knows what he wants, and it's definitely not a serious long-term relationship. That's why the arrangement he has with Keith is perfect in every way. Or is it? Klance, A/B/O, college AU, friends with benefits AU, smut and fluff.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I accidentally fell into the Voltron hell, and I regret nothing. You can expect more Klance from me in the future, and this fic was inspired by UNKY's art of alpha Keith pinning omega Lance to the wall, biting him on the nape. Here's the link to the art on tumblr: x-unky-x tumblr com/post/165126868452/αω and on twitter: twitter com/atamaokacy/status/905718381424214016 (just insert the dots before tumblr and com for the links to work).

Warnings: friends with benefits to lovers trope, alpha Keith, omega Lance, bi Lance, oblivious Lance, pining Keith, pining Lance, mentions of past relationships, mating cycles / in heat, oral sex, anal sex, mirror sex, begging kink, knotting, also feelings.

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters.

* * *

"I already said that but I'll say it again, Hunk buddy, you're a God sent angel with mad baking skills," Lance said, walking backwards until his hip hit the kitchen door and he blindly pushed down the handle with his right elbow, balancing a large plate filled to the brim with garlic knots in the same hand.

"Don't mention it, man, you know baking helps me get my mind off stuff," Hunk stood by the bar table littered with paper plates and dirty cups as usual and dusted off the apron he still had on, rubbing the back of his head and looking to the side.

"Oh no, no, no," Lance made tsking noise and waved his free hand for emphasis, "No self-doubt and low self-esteem while you wear the happy apron," Hunk chuckled and glanced down at the bright red fabric with huge yellow flowers all over it. The apron was Lance's Christmas present and never failed to make him smile. "I'm sure you aced that test, so stop worrying about it, you'll learn the results tomorrow anyway."

"I know, I know, it's just," Hunk hesitated and Lance raised one immaculately tweezed eyebrow at him, ready to go out into the hall but staying on the threshold to hear his friend out. "You know how Iverson can get," oh yes, Lance knew very well what Hunk was thinking about. Their douchebag of a quantum physics professor had some inexplicable deeply ingrained aversion to omegas, ignoring the fact of their successful emancipation that had happened ages ago and gave them equal rights and opportunities with betas and alphas. He insisted on calling out every omega in front of the whole class for however small mistake they made and then proceeded to gloat over it for as long as it took him to get off on their helplessness, because everybody needed to pass his course to graduate. It was even more ridiculous because it was Lance's and Hunk's last year in the Galaxy Academy, and the fact that they made it this far, Lance majoring in astrophysics and Hunk in quantum mechanics, must have already been proof enough of their intellectual worth.

"Iverson is a bigoted asshole, you know it, but hey, we studied for this test together, and even his royal assholery can't beat our joined forces," Lance stood straighter, made a mock salute and winked at Hunk, almost dropping the plate, that wobbled dangerously in his hand before he got a better grip on it.

"Yeah, well, we'll find it out soon," Hunk took a deep breath and patted himself on the sides, looking less sulky as he turned in the direction of the still hot oven. "I think I'll just make one more batch and head to bed."

"Alright, big guy, don't stay up late," and with that Lance let the kitchen door swing shut, heading down the hall to his room.

The Academy was nice enough to provide each scholarship student with a room of his own in one of the specially assigned dormitory blocks on campus. Theirs was an omegas block, obviously, aka Block A, which was a one storey building comprised of two 'flats' - each having eight rooms with tiny bathrooms and one kitchen slash common room for everybody to use. The laundry room and the vending machines were within reach, while the academy canteen was a good ten-minute walk away. It was much closer to the alphas blocks, who had a nice view of the small campus pond and the football field as well, which Lance found unfair. Thank god he was friends with Hunk, whose cooking was simply out of this world, otherwise Lance would've definitely got gastritis from living off of soda and snacks. As for football, well, who cared about it anyway. Certainly not him.

Once he reached his room, Lance started clumsily fishing out the card key out of the back pocket of his loose sleep shorts. He could hear the muffled sounds of Yeah Yeah Yeahs blaring in Florona's room behind him, and absent-mindedly mumbled the lyrics, recognising the song. Finally Lance managed to pull the card out, but it almost slipped through his fingers as he jumped at the sudden increase of volume and a chirp voice calling his name.

"Hey, Lance! Is Plax in the kitchen?" the redhead looked flustered and by the thick sweet scent wafting out of the room Lance guessed she wasn't happy about her beta girlfriend's absence while she was starting her heat. Poor Plaxum, she's in for some rough night, even Lance didn't get as needy as Florona could when in heat, and if Plaxum wasn't around to cater to her every whim, she could easily drive her omega flatmates up the wall with her incessant demands and bitching when she didn't get her way. Sometimes even Plaxum's presence wasn't enough, which Lance found bewildering. Then again, he himself had never been with a beta, so he wasn't one to judge here.

"Hey, Flor, no, it's only Hunk. He went into a late night cooking spree and I profited from it," he brandished the plate and, after seeing how Florona's eyes followed the baked goodies hungrily, generously offered her to take some.

"I'll take a couple, in case Plaxum decides to show up after all," and with that four of Lance's garlic knots were gone, as well as Florona, who disappeared behind a closed door after mumbling a quick thanks.

"Yeah, you're welcome," Lance scowled at the white door and then at his now half empty plate, let out a resigned sigh and turned around to go into his room at long last. Not that he didn't want to help a fellow omega in need, but he kinda wished he had made it inside faster. Oh well, there was nothing he could do about it now.

Lance slipped the card into the electronic lock, but when he withdrew it, it still flashed red. "Oh, come on," Lance grumbled and repeated the motion a couple more times before the light finally turned green. And here he thought the staff had fixed the locks in their block during the winter break. Apparently not.

Lance pushed the door open, took a step inside the room and started groping at the wall blindly to switch on the light when a hand suddenly grabbed his in a vice like grip and with a hard yank dragged him into the dark. Everything happened so quickly Lance didn't even have the time to yelp before his mouth was clamped shut and his body was pressed harshly into the wall, the door swinging shut with an infuriatingly soft click. Even his plate that took a dive to the floor didn't make much noise, its fall muted by the dark blue carpeting. And because Florona decided to turn the volume up a few notches after their little chat, it was hardly unlikely anyone would hear him struggle as he was being murdered in his own room.

Panic washed over Lance in a sickening cold wave, immobilising him for a moment, until he realised one of his hands was free and he started swatting blindly at his attacker, trying to hit him on the head. One of his attempts was successful and whoever was holding him oofed and took the hand off Lance's mouth just to grab hold of the flailing limb.

"Shh, calm down," hot breath tickled Lance's left ear. Like hell he would, he thought vehemently and tried to turn his head enough to see his late night guest. A very unwelcome guest.

"What the hell!" Lance almost squeaked when the attacker's lower body pressed harder into his backside, making his intent pretty unambiguous. Both of Lance's hands were held in a firm hold, one pressed against the wall and the other bent behind his back at an uncomfortable angle, making any struggle virtually impossible. But Lance McClain wasn't one to go down without a fight, even if his only option at the moment was to badmouth his potential rapist. Determined to do just that he took a deep breath, and it was at that moment that the scent of the man behind him finally registered in Lance's panicked mind.

"Keith?!" he wanted to sound angry and menacing, but the name came out in an indignant breathless shrill instead.

"Mmhmm," Keith all but purred and pressed his nose into the spot just behind Lance's ear, inhaling the concentrated omega scent and giving the sensitive skin there a playful lick before nipping at it lightly, which made Lance go weak at the knees. He refused to give in so easily though.

"I thought the football team wouldn't be back 'til Tuesday," Keith's nips moved lower along the side of Lance's neck, sending hot pleasurable sparks down his spine. "You got tired of kicking the ball around and left early?" this time Keith bit him harder and Lance couldn't hold back a soft yelp as he jerked away, only to end up rubbing against the rough texture of Keith's jeans. "What, did you actually win? I'd be surprised, cause last time I saw you train- mph," his lips were captured in a wet rough kiss before he could finish, and Lance's abused lips quirked up in triumph when Keith growled and let go of Lance's hand he held pressed against the small of his back.

"You babble way too much," Keith breathed into Lance's moist eager mouth. "Just as usual," there was a strange soft note in his voice that Lance immediately picked up but couldn't quite place. Before he could ask anything though, he felt warm fingers run up his thigh and slip under the hem of his shorts. They moved in slow firm circles, caressing the rapidly heating flesh just the way Lance liked it. At the same time Keith's mouth returned to his neck, teasing him with small searing kisses as he spoke in a deep, slightly hoarse voice Lance found so sexy, " Just tell me you missed me," he punctuated his demand with a hard suck on Lance's nape, tearing the first moan out of him. "Come on, say it."

If Lance weren't so far gone in the lustful haze that consumed him at that moment, he might have noticed the desperate need that laced Keith's words, but as he was already halfway gone into the land of future sexual pleasures, he voiced the only thing that came to his mind, "What, you've gone into rut or something?" If it were so, Lance wouldn't be surprised, it's not like it never happened before during their on and off 'relationship' (and he could practically see Hunk making scare-quotes with his fingers and looking at him all stern and disapproving).

"Lance," for some reason hearing Keith call his name with unexpected seriousness made him feel uncomfortable and he felt compelled to try and lighten the mood.

"Don't worry, I'm not backing out of the deal, we agreed to help each other out, and I think we make a great team," he grinned up at Keith, trying to catch his eyes from the awkward angle but could only make out his lips pressed into a hard line. Even the hand on his thigh stilled. Lance sighed and laid his head back on Keith's shoulder. "I really missed your mullet head though."

That got him the reaction he was hoping for, as Keith nuzzled his cheek and soon found his lips again, this time going for a much deeper and thorough kiss. Now this was much better, just a few more adjustments and it would be perfect.

Lance twisted around when the grip Keith still had on his other arm became more slack and pressed his body flush against Keith's, which was all lean curves and hard muscle despite him being on the shorter side. Lance was never bothered by their height difference, because boy was Keith strong. The first time he lifted Lance completely off the ground, pounding his dripping ass with abandon and not even using a wall for leverage, Lance knew he was in deep. Also, unlike many omegas, he really liked it rough (not all the time, of course, but he was rather kin on spicing things up in bed once in a while), and Keith was one kinky bastard, so they instantly clicked. But what Lance liked about their 'affair' most was that they had no strings attached and could break it off whenever they felt like it. Knowing it gave him the feeling of freedom that he craved for so much when he was growing up, his family big and loving, but also ridiculously conservative and strict about curfews, 'appropriate' clothes and 'no sex before marriage' jazz. Lance knew they wished only the best for him, but he really just wanted to live a little and enjoy himself while he still could. Like now.

The kiss they shared quickly became more heated and accompanied by mutual groping. Lance's hands were raking over the black tee covered chest and grabbing the hard biceps through the red leather of the motor jacket, while Keith's hands were closed firmly over the round globes of Lance's ass, kneading the wonderfully pliant flesh like there was no tomorrow. The air was rapidly growing thick with their mixed scents of arousal, clouding Lance's foggy mind still further and making him wish they took it to his bed. With that last coherent thought in mind he started manoeuvring them around the armchair that sat right in front of the door and was covered with heaps of clothes and some other stuff almost to the point of being unrecognisable. His whole room could be crossed in just five wide steps, and between the unmade queen sized bed (which took up almost half of the space), his cluttered desk and an overly stuffed wardrobe there was only a thin line of floor left for walking, and Lance was trying to blindly guide them there so that they could successfully reach their destination. They almost made it, when Lance suddenly stumbled over something and toppled backwards, thankfully landing on the soft mattress but also taking the brute of Keith's fall on him.

"Shit, what was that, rock?" he peered over the edge but couldn't make out clearly what the black mass on the floor was.

"That would be my backpack," Keith dutifully supplied, getting back to the interrupted foreplay, but it made some gears turn in Lance's head and he pushed at Keith's chest to make him stop sucking oh so deliciously on his collarbone.

"W-wait, just hold on a sec," when Keith didn't react and continued to kiss every available patch of skin above the collar of Lance's washed out grey t-shirt, Lance yanked at his shaggy hair and got rewarded with the undivided attention of seething blue-grey orbs. "How did you get here in the first place?"

"I asked very nicely and the door opened," Keith was going in for a kiss at his jaw, one of Lance's weak spots, but Lance was having none of that until he got answers.

"Seriously, dude, you're telling me or you're not getting any," he huffed out and crossed his arms on his chest for good measure. It seemed like the point had finally got across because Keith sat back a little and took his hands off Lance's sides, where they already hiked up the shirt and were stroking smooth bare skin.

"Fine, I asked Matt to make me a spare key," Lance's eyes widened as soon as the words left Keith's moth.

"To the omegas block?" he sputtered, "The block where, you know, omegas live!" Lance flailed his hands for emphasis, almost hitting Keith in the face.

"Well, it's not like I'll be visiting many," he said gruffly, clearly disappointed that the mood had been ruined.

"Many!" Lance couldn't believe his ears. "How about you won't be visiting any! Get off me," he pushed at Keith's chest again, now with much more vigour and pouted when the alpha didn't budge an inch from where he was still straddling his thighs. What nerve that mulleted asshole had!

"Don't be such a drama queen," Keith muttered, shoulders tense and hands clenching and unclenching at his sides, looking as if he had just broken Lance's favourite trinket and didn't know what to do about the shattered pieces, feeling responsible but not quite guilty.

"I will be whatever the hell I want in my own room and in my own block, and you have nothing to do here any more, so get out," Lance spat the words out, even though they left a bitter taste on his tongue. This wasn't at all how he imagined the night would go, but he wasn't going to take what he said back either. It was Keith who owed him an apology, not the other way round. Lance was so absorbed in his fuming that he missed a shocked and hurt expression crossing Keith's face before his features hardened once again.

"I just really wanted to see you and thought you'd be-," Keith hesitated for a moment, looking ready to say something else, but deciding against it in the end. "Whatever," he grumbled, making a move to get up and leave, and Lance just couldn't help himself.

"Yeah, I bet you say that to every second omega you fuck, I wonder how many of them actually believe it," what was meant to be the hurtful parting line that would drive Keith out of his life forever, made the alpha freeze on the edge of the bed and turn his whole body back towards Lance, who watched mesmerised and more than a bit confused as a wide grin crept onto Keith's face. Lance's bewilderment amplified when Keith slowly moved back on top of him, placing his hands on both sides of his head, effectively trapping him against the mattress.

"W-what?" the bite went out of Lance's voice and he sounded so small and nervous, Lance wanted to hit himself upside the head. He was still mad at Keith, so why wasn't Keith squirming in discomfort like he was supposed to and was making Lance uncomfortable instead?

"You're just jealous, aren't you?" Keith whispered, his voice so soft and gentle, it was almost unfamiliar. The sound of it surprised Lance so much it took his brain a couple of seconds to catch up with the sense of the words. And then he felt his face flush a fiery red.

"What! J-jealous? Me? I'd never," Lance choked on air and had to clear his throat before continuing, "I'd never get jealous over some pretty boy with a stupid mullet and a monster cock! You could sleep with the whole campus for all I care!" He was spouting nonsense at this point, but he just couldn't stop himself. Keith seemed unperturbed by it anyway, and Lance hated him for the shit eating grin that never left his face as he listened to Lance embarrassing himself further.

"Oh, now you're flattering me," and before Lance could go into another arguing fit, Keith kissed him. At first it was just a gentle touch of lips to lips, then Keith carefully started coaxing Lance to reciprocate it with light nips and small licks. It tickled and Lance let out a little laugh despite himself. Keith seized the opportunity to deepen the kiss and before Lance knew it he was lacing his fingers into Keith's unruly locks and pulling him closer. He just couldn't resist Keith for too long for the life of him.

"You cheater," Lance panted out when Keith moved lower to attack his neck again, this time leaving a couple of bite marks and hickeys as he went, while his hands roamed over the plane of Lance's toned stomach, occasionally raking short blunt nails over the bare skin. Lance loved every minute of it, and Keith knew it. He drank in the sight of Lance lying underneath him, twisting his body sensually and looking at him through half-lidded eyes. A sly grin played on Lance's bright kiss-swollen lips when he reached for the buckle on Keith's jeans, brushing against the prominent bulge on purpose.

"Off with these, now," Lance scratched at the rough fabric playfully before tugging on the hem of Keith's tee, wanting him to hurry up and get naked for him, and Keith waisted no time to do just that. His jacket went first, discarded carelessly on the floor, where it was quickly joined by the black t-shirt. As soon as Keith's body was revealed Lance placed his hands on the taut abdomen, wonderfully chiselled and firm to the touch, and began to slide them up until his splayed fingers touched pink pebbled nipples. Keith's breath hitched and Lance bit his lip, shifting impatiently and bucking his hips up, desperately wanting more friction. He could already feel slick leaking out of his hole and accumulating between his buttocks. At this rate his shorts would definitely get soaked.

"Eager are we?" Keith smiled down at him cockily, slowly removing the belt and unzipping his jeans, sighing contentedly as the pressure was finally relieved from his raging hard-on. Lance's omega scent, which now hung heavily in the air, was affecting Keith pretty badly, judging by how blown the alpha's eyes were and how his hands trembled a little when he helped Lance take off his shirt and tried to make a quick work of the strings on his shorts, failing miserably at the simple task.

"Don't get any ideas, you've still got to earn my forgiveness," Lance tried to sound strict but the fondness he had for the man peppering his chest with tender kisses still seeped through.

"With pleasure," Keith purred as he licked at Lance's navel, tickling it with his clever tongue. He slid down on the bed and tried to pull the shorts off Lance in one swift motion, but they got caught at his feet, still clad in fluffy blue slippers he hadn't had the chance to kick off yet.

"Gumball, seriously?" the incredulous look Keith gave him, one eyebrow raised, had Lance pouting and huffing.

"There's nothing wrong with Gumball, I'll let you know he's a perfectly wholesome character," at Keith's disbelieving snort Lance added, "Unlike you."

"Yeah, whatever," Keith stood up, taking off the last of his own clothes and kneeling before Lance's freshly shaved and moisturised legs (it was Sunday so Lance had the time to make his skin care routine as long as he pleased, and now it paid off). He ran his fingers up and down his inner thighs, the touches featherly light and teasing, then scooted closer until his face was over Lance's groin. Keith paused to take in a deep breath, closing his eyes and groaning deep in his throat at the concentrated heady scent there. Lance propped himself up on his elbows to be able to see Keith's further actions and jumped a little when Keith promptly latched his mouth on the spot just below his hipbone.

"You smell amazing, I could stay like this forever," his voice was gruff and muffled, but Lance still got the message and blushed furiously for some reason. It wasn't often that Keith got this mushy with him, pretty words weren't his forte, but he always made up for his lack of romanticism with wild passionate sex that left Lance pleasantly boneless and high on endorphins.

When Keith pressed his nose into the carefully trimmed pubes, Lance's cock slid against his throat, and the light friction was really pleasant but decidedly not enough, so Lance started rubbing at Keith's strong shoulders and pulling on the longer tresses of hair to get his hot mouth just a little bit lower. Thankfully, Keith didn't plan on stalling much longer and in the next moment took Lance into a firm grip, wrapping his fingers around the base in a tight circle and rubbing at the already wet hole at the same time.

"Yes, give it to me, baby," Lance said, words heavy with lust, admiring the sight of Keith licking his lips, getting ready to make him see stars. First he gave the dark pink head a short kiss, running his tongue across the slit and teasing the foreskin, then closed his mouth over it, applying hard suction and shoving two fingers two knuckles deep into his entrance without warning. Lance cried out at the sudden double stimulation and gripped Keith's shoulders with so much force it would definitely bruise later, but right now Lance didn't care, and apparently neither did Keith, because he only moaned appreciatively at the rough handling.

Lance always loved getting orals, and Keith just so happened to be a natural, even though the first time he did it for Lance he almost choked, but Lance would be lying if he said he didn't get even harder after seeing the alpha's tear-stricken face and red lips glistening with excessive saliva. There was something in watching Keith swallowing him down to the base and trying his best to deepthroat him that got Lance all wired up and leaking profusely all over the crumpled sheets. And right now, having his cock sucked so eagerly and his hole fucked with three long nimble fingers, Lance was starting to loose any coherent thoughts, the only thing coursing through his foggy mind being how he wanted to be filled to the brim with Keith's stiff girth.

"Ah, tha's enough," he panted out. "C'mon, get inside me," Keith dislodged his mouth from Lance's cock with a pop, letting a thin wet line stretch before it broke as he pulled away.

"I'll need to gear up first, unless you're on birth control," Keith grinned, sliding off the bed and waiting for Lance to focus enough to reply. And he did, scrunching up his nose a little and crossing his arms over his bare chest.

"Like hell I would take those chemicals! And you know it, I'm pretty damn sure I told you the first time we hooked up, why would you-"

"Jeez, man, chill, I didn't mean it like that, okay," Keith rubbed the back of his head, looking anxiously to the side, which was absolutely hilarious paired with the heavy erection hanging solidly between his legs and bobbing a little as he awkwardly stepped over their discarded clothes to get to the desk. Lance snorted at the spectacle but chimed in helpfully when Keith looked at him in question.

"Second drawer, behind a box of lenses," to get the needed pack of condoms and a bottle of lube Keith had to switch on the desk lamp, bend down almost in half and rummage through the crammed space, because aside from the box of microscope lenses there was Lance's old pencil case, a bunch of old music disks and some other unidentifiable junk. This was ridiculous.

"Why do you always have to hide it so thoroughly? You're twenty three, nobody would give a damn if they found it," he grumbled as he straightened back up, condoms and lube in hand.

"Of course they wouldn't, they'll just steal half of it," at Keith's sceptical look Lance huffed, "You're in the omegas block, how often do you think booty calls happen here."

"Uh, I don't know," Keith confessed rather troubled and Lance laughed because it was more of a rhetorical question than an actual one.

"Never mind, seriously, fuck now, chat later," Lance said and made grabby hands at Keith. The alpha tossed him the bottle of lube and opened the pack of condoms to get one but then froze suddenly.

"What now?" Lance asked impatiently uncapping the bottle.

"There's only two left," Keith said slowly.

"Well, aren't we lucky you only have one cock?" Lance was going for a light-hearted jab to make Keith hurry, but what he didn't expect was to be suddenly manhandled and pushed face first into the mattress.

"Wha-," he took a gulp of air that got so brusquely kicked out of his lungs with the force of the impact. "What's the matter, Keith?" he asked in a much smaller voice, the heavy aura of a pissed off alpha weighing him down more effectively than Keith's rigid body.

"How many of those booty calls have you taken while I was away then?" he practically growled close to Lance's ear, making him shiver with a new wave of arousal and a little bit fear. It wasn't uncommon for Keith to let go and grow really wild during sex, but this was something different. Before Lance could wrap his head around what this was all about, Keith took hold of one of arms and bent it behind his back, applying more pressure as he hissed, "It's barely been a week, one week! Can't you live without a cock for that long!" Okay, now Lance was really getting worried, but he also felt the sudden need to justify himself.

"It was a dildo!" he blurted out before he could stop himself and immediately felt his face burn, the embarrassment sharp and unfounded. It wasn't like he was shy to admit that or anything, and many omegas did the same so why was he feeling so self-conscious all of a sudden. "I used a dildo, alright, borrowed it from Ezor cause she has two, I just wanted to give it a try and kinda, you know," Lance gulped nervously, "got into it?"

For a couple of moments there was nothing but their breathing, awfully loud in the quiet room, and then the pressure vanished from Lance's arm, as well as the warmth of Keith's body against his back. When Lance rolled around to look at Keith, he was sitting on the edge of the bed, pale back turned to him.

"Keith?" Lance called out uncertainly, scooting over and laying a comforting hand on the alpha's shoulder, trying to ignore how he twitched at the touch. "What's wrong, buddy?"

"It's just-," Keith started, but stopped abruptly, struggling to choose the right words. He cleared his throat for good measure before continuing. "I don't like the idea of you with someone else when we...," he trailed off.

"Hey, I wouldn't do that to you," Lance said reassuringly, hugging Keith lightly and making him finally look up at him. His face was also bright red and his eyes were glistening in the weak lamp light. "I get it, you know."

"You do?" Keith asked, peering searchingly into his eyes and Lance smiled softly in return.

"Yes, I know you alphas don't like to share, so believe me when I say I won't be sleeping with anyone else while our deal stands," Lance truly meant it, and that's why he couldn't understand why Keith's face fell and his expression darkened when he finished.

"I see," he grit out and tore his gaze away from Lance's wide inquiring eyes, glaring hard at the floor. He stayed like that for what felt like forever to Lance who was starting to worry he had offended the temperamental man somehow, but then Keith faced him once again with strange determination in his features.

"Gotta enjoy it while it lasts then," he said gruffly and attacked Lance's mouth with fiery passion, immediately deepening the kiss and wrapping his arms around the omega's trim waist.

Lance didn't quite get what Keith wanted to say, and how he was to interpret his impulsive actions, but he decided to go along with it for the time being and think about everything later. After all, he was already prepped for a thorough pounding and wouldn't want it all go to waste, because while fooling around with a dildo was really fun it still didn't stand close to having an actual alpha dick inside him, and Lance craved the sensation so much now it hurt.

Keith wasted no time and pushed Lance down on the bed, spreading his legs and giving his loose and ready hole a couple of hard thrusts with his fingers, then quickly tore the foil square, rolled the condom on his thick shaft and reached for the bottle of lube, lying open and oozing clear liquid onto the blue sheets. Lance watched with unconcealed hunger as Keith lubed himself up, squirting the gooey substance on the dark pink cock, covered by transparent latex that hid none of its delicious curves and veins because Lance always chose ultra thin over any other variety to make the sensations as natural as possible. As Keith spread the lube with a few pumps of his fist, twisting it at the base where his knot was already starting to swell, Lance whined a little and bit his lower lip in anticipation. But when he tried to reach for the alpha's cock to get it in his hold and guide it inside, his hand was quickly gripped and pressed next to his face.

Lance opened his mouth to complain but was silenced with another deep kiss, which stole his breath and almost made him miss the moment Keith pressed the head to his entrance, entering torturously slow. Lance moaned into Keith's hot mouth and wanted to put his free hand on his ass to press him closer only to have it grabbed and pinned to the mattress as well. That left Keith completely in control of the pace unless Lance bucked his hips and thrust himself onto the thick length. Keith knew he hated the strain of it and preferred to be pleasured by the alpha rather than do all the work himself, but that seemed to be exactly what Keith expected of him right now.

'Oh, he'll get it alright, the lazy bastard,' Lance thought and practically impaled himself on the rest of Keith's cock, feeling his hole stretch wide almost to the point of tearing, and whimpered into the kiss. Damn, Keith's girth was something, and it really had been a while. Keith hissed, breaking their lip-lock and clenching his teeth at the feeling of Lance's tight channel constricting around him.

"You want it that bad, huh?" he asked breathlessly, looking at Lance's flushed face, covered with a fine sheen of sweat which made it glow in the weak light.

"Yeah, real bad," his eyes were stinging a little and his breath was coming in short pants but Lance still managed a cheeky grin.

"Brace yourself then," and that was all the warning Keith gave him before starting to piston in and out with a growing speed, making sure every time he drove deep into Lance his sack slapped against the sweat-slicked skin of the omega's ass. The room filled with wet squelching, heavy breathing, rhythmical squeaking of the abused springs, and Lance's short loud moans mixed with Keith's low groans and growls.

Lance could feel hot pleasure coil inside him, each powerful thrust giving his rim the taste of the knot, now fully swollen and ready to fill him, but not the real thing. He knew once Keith knotted him, the orgasm would wash over him in a searing wave of pain and pleasure, which was something no toy could offer. Lance was eager to get to the point when his instincts took over and all he could do was lie there and take in the alpha's hard length like a good little omega was supposed to. It was at times like this that he could completely let go of all his carefully hidden worries and insecurities and feel grounded, well taken care of and even loved. He liked the sense of security that came afterwards, he craved it.

But Keith didn't seem to be on the same page with him, because just as Lance started to erratically push his hips to meet Keith's thrusts, ready to get connected for the next half-hour or so and bask in the delicious afterglow, the alpha pulled out.

"N-no, Keith! I was so close," he whined as Keith flipped him on his stomach and slipped in without missing a bit, but he didn't move just yet.

"I bet you were," he whispered into Lance's bright pink ear, catching the tender lobe between his sharp teeth. "You were squeezing me like mad, but I'm not done with you yet," Keith said lowly, the words rumbling in his chest.

"I want you to feel every inch," he continued, pinning Lance down with all his weight, while the tip of his cock stayed pressed right against Lance's prostate, and it was driving him insane. He needed more stimulation, more stinging friction to finally get off.

Desperate for release, Lance started wiggling his hips to get at least some sort of action, but to no avail, Keith didn't even budge, even though Lance could tell by the heavy breathing burning the side of his neck how hard it was for him to keep still. Then Lance tried clenching the tight muscles of his channel around Keith's cock, but that only earned him a small but painful bite at the earlobe. He knew what Keith wanted, but actually doing it always came hard for Lance.

"Keith," he started, voice weak and almost inaudible, "Move, please," he begged, practically whimpering at this point, and this seemed to have satisfied Keith because he resumed the hard deep thrusts as soon as the words left Lance's mouth, making him choke on his breath and grip the sheets for dear life.

Lance was just getting used to the new angle and felt the orgasm building again, when Keith suddenly gripped him firmly across the chest with one arm and jerked them both upwards, plopping Lance in his lap and spreading his long smooth legs over his muscled thighs. All the while Keith's length stayed buried deep in Lance's ass, making the omega gasp and moan when it was hitting the right spot. When Keith finally positioned them the way he wanted, he set up a deliberately slow pace, but made sure to put extra force in each thrust. Five minutes into this sweet torture, Lance was starting to lose it. He preferred to be fucked fast and rough, and this was the exact opposite. What made matters worse was that Keith's cock was repeatedly abusing his prostate but that alone was not enough to push him over the edge. That's why he reached down to touch himself, but Keith grabbed his hand once again and, lacing their fingers firmly together, pressed it to his side. He knew Lance wouldn't try to jerk himself off with the other hand because he had admitted it always felt weird when he did. Lance whined at this development and wanted to give Keith a piece of his mind when the alpha abruptly stilled altogether.

"Look at you," he said so softly Lance almost didn't catch it, and furrowed his brows in confusion, not understanding what Keith was getting at. "There," Lance felt Keith jut his chin at something in front of them and looked ahead, almost starting at the sight that greeted him. There he was alright, dark skin flushed and glistening with sweat, hair a complete mess, legs draped over Keith's strong thighs and open so wide he could perfectly see where the alpha's thick cock stretched his dripping hole impossibly wide, moving in and out in a truly hypnotising fashion. It took Lance a moment to catch up with the image before him and realise that Keith had resumed his thrusting and that they were positioned just so to be reflected in the full-length mirror, hanging on the bathroom door.

"You're so needy," Keith continued, increasing his pace as he talked. "So hot and desperate for me," Lance couldn't tear his gaze away from their reflection, which was making it an out-of-body experience in a way and gave Lance the opportunity to see the expression in Keith's eyes, blown so wide they almost looked black, and they were pulling him in mercilessly like two deepest voids full of emotion Lance couldn't quite identify. "Just for me," Keith punctuated each word with a particularly hard thrust and then sank his teeth deep into his left shoulder, eyes firmly locked with Lance's clouded blue ones through the mirror. Before he knew it Lance was coming untouched, hardly registering that the high keening noise ringing in his ears was actually him calling out Keith's name as he watched white strings of come splattering his slightly quivering stomach and the already ruined sheets.

While he was still riding his high, Keith gripped him by the waist and practically screwed him down on his engorged knot. He shivered at the tight fit and the pulsing of Lance's insides, which seemed to be sucking him in and milking him for his own release. With a long groan muffled by the skin of Lance's shoulder, which Keith had released but was still mouthing at, running his tongue along the prominent bite mark, the alpha came as well, shooting his load into the condom and falling back onto the bed, pulling Lance along with him.

They lay there panting for a couple of minutes until Keith shifted them into a more comfortable position and managed to pull out the blanket that was wedged between the bed and the wall. He covered their lower bodies with it and put his arms securely around Lance's waist. At some point Keith started to place soft kisses all over the shoulder he had marked, sometimes going further and brushing against Lance's nape – the spot that was usually reserved for mating marks. Not that Lance believed in that mushy mating for life concept that his parents had been so adamant about when they gave him the Talk. What he had with Keith was nothing of the sort, and no matter how wonderful he felt in the alpha's warm embrace at the moment, it didn't give him any guarantees that Keith would stick for long. Nobody had so far.

Lance knew he probably had to get some things straight with Keith right now, but his firm body, curled protectively around his, and his tender kisses felt too good, and Lance found himself lying there silently, basking in Keith's reassuring presence, breathing in his comforting scent and drifting off to sleep without a worry in the world.

—

When Lance woke up the next day it was late afternoon and Keith was gone already. He knew he shouldn't be surprised, nor disappointed but it still sucked a bit. Okay, maybe a lot. He groggily crawled out of bed, intent on taking a long hot shower and then lazing about for the rest of the day, preferably not moving his sore body at all. Lucky for him, Lance didn't have classes on Monday and could have the rest of the day for himself. Still, he knew Hunk might drop him a visit when he returned, so he had better tidy everything up before that.

Hunk knew about his and Keith's arrangement almost from the very start and didn't quite approve, but mostly kept silent on the subject, knowing how sensitive Lance was when it came to relationships. He had been there for Lance every time it didn't work out and he found himself heartbroken and single again, because Lance had made some attempts at dating before deciding that he wasn't made for commitment after all. It didn't matter that he really liked being in a relationship, going on dates, getting texts and calls and small presents, being pampered and adored, Lance just didn't think he could handle another break-up well.

His first girlfriend, Acxa, was pretty awesome, and everything an omega could want in an alpha. She was tall, sporty, had a wonderful sense of humour, even if it was a bit on the wry side, and was up for everything Lance considered fun, be it biking to town to look at the sunset, sipping on cold tea in the park, or having movie nights and cuddle in his bed, laptop perched on their knees and soon neglected in favour of more pleasurable activities. The things Acxa could do with her mouth were simply out-worldly, and Lance though it was her fault that he had developed a weakness for oral sex. Or maybe her technique seemed so perfect because it was all new and exciting to him back then. She was his first after all.

And then she met Lotor, a transfer student with impeccable style and truly regal demeanour. He was an omega who could bring any alpha to their knees with as much as a flick of his perfectly manicured fingers, but chose not to. The implication that there simply wasn't anyone good enough for him in the whole school was still there, and that was what drew alphas to him like moths to a flame. And boy, Lotor's rejections had to burn. He had a silver tongue and knew how to put it to good use to get what he wanted, but when he wasn't interested his pretty words grew thorns. But Acxa didn't get discouraged, she had courted Lotor for two weeks before he finally agreed to give her a chance, and just like that they were dating.

Of course, for that to happen little Lancey had to go. Acxa let him down as gently as possible but that didn't make it better one bit. He bawled his eyes out, finding comfort in Hunk's warm hugs and garlic knots, stuffing himself with food and ice cream for a whole week before he finally calmed down somewhat. The pain of first break-up never went away completely, but at least he could look at Acxa, following Lotor like a faithful dog that didn't even need a leash, without feeling like he was about to cry. Thankfully, she was in her last year, so he didn't have to bear the disheartening sight for much longer. Besides, Lance even felt genuinely sorry for her, because even in his wildest dreams he couldn't imagine how someone could seriously wish to be with Lotor. The guy was spoiled rotten and way too difficult to handle, with an omega like him you just never knew what to expect. Then again, everybody has flaws, and Lance's was his clinginess.

He just couldn't help getting attached to people, especially if he was romantically involved with them, and he never stopped wondering whether this was what drove Acxa away. After they broke up he was reluctant to dive into another relationship until he met Nyma. She was studying rocket engineering and they had advanced calculus together. Nyma was nothing like Acxa, she was sweet and charming, always giving Lance compliments and flowers, buying him coffee when they were in town and even winning him a large stuffed shark at one of the stalls set for the spring festival in the centre. The sex was amazing too, and Lance thought that he finally found an alpha who would last. He would never admit it but he actually dreamed about them graduating, renting an apartment, adopting a dog or a cat and just being happy together for many years to come. They were great, for about two months or so, and then Nyma apparently started losing interest. She called him up after classes less and less and even if they lived across campus, found numerous reasons why they couldn't spend some time hanging out in his room (because alphas rarely brought omegas over to their blocks, fearing competition or whatever).

Lance remembered agonising over what to do to save their crumbling relationship, but not doing much for fear of being annoying and making a fool out of himself if he spoke his true feelings. Finally, after a week of cancelled dates and half-hearted text apologies with sad emojis and colourful hearts Lance had had enough and decided, against all reason, to confront Nyma about it by going straight to her block. To say the alphas he ran into on his way were surprised was putting it mildly, but when Lance got to Nyma's room he realised that the reason they were eyeing him awkwardly was because Nyma already had a visitor, some beta with shaggy bleached hair and a slightly stoned look on his face. And he was naked, in her bed, trying to cover himself with the rumpled sheets and smiling dopily at Lance as he stood on the threshold and stared at him in disbelief over Nyma's shoulder.

For some reason the blow was much harder to take than the first time. Probably it was because Acxa had the decency to say it was over between them, while Nyma just continued to lead him on. It would've sucked either way, but this time he felt really betrayed and it hurt like hell. It took Lance a whole year after that to even consider giving somebody a chance, and then Sendak appeared in his life. He was on the football team and a senior, with a killer body and a dashing smile (which he rarely showed to anyone, and honestly it was a shame), and he had good four inches on Lance, which was really something as Lance himself was almost six feet tall. But most importantly, Sendak was really nice, gentlemanly and considerate. He was very patient with Lance, never called him out on his insecurities and considered his sometimes eccentric behaviour natural for all omegas (which, perhaps, should've given him a wake-up-call but he was already crushing hard by that time). A week into their relationship Lance thought that perhaps it was that girls just didn't do it for him and all he needed all along was a good stud. Sendak was rather quiet and reserved but a real beast in bed, a rather gentle beast though, and Lance was endlessly grateful for that because he was his first knot. It was rather messy the first time they tried it, and painful, but Sendak got him through it and even made sure he came in the end.

Everything was fine, until Sendak started to act kind of strange. He demanded that Lance text him every hour or so about his whereabouts and got angry when he forgot, walked him to the omegas block every day after classes and waited at the entrance every morning to walk with him before they had to separate until lunch. He also got ridiculously jealous about the smallest things, like Pidge, his beta friend since childhood, giving Lance hugs when they met on campus, or him texting Hunk and spacing out when they were walking by the pond after dinner. Lance was starting to feel uncomfortable in Sendak's presence, but decided to ignore it because Sendak was such a good boyfriend, he had his eyes only for Lance and was never going to leave him. It was actually Hunk who made him see that this very fact was the problem. Sendak was overstepping his boundaries, considering Lance basically his property and thinking he had the right to control his life because they were dating, and it was definitely not the kind of relationship Lance needed.

What made it painfully clear was the time when Sendak got so worked up over Lance missing three of his calls he almost hit him when they met during lunch break. Luckily, Lance managed to duck in the last moment and only got slightly grazed by Sendak's heavy fist. He broke up with him then and there, literally shouting in the alpha's face that they were over. It didn't sit well with Sendak and Lance felt he wouldn't be able to get rid of him that easily. And he was right, for the whole following week Sendak tried to approach him and talk, sometimes addressing him rather rudely and accusing him of cheating and having numerous lovers behind his back. It was very humiliating because it seemed Sendak always made sure he berated Lance when his friends or classmates were close by. He didn't know what to do and one time got enough courage to talk back, but that only resulted in Sendak going really mad and ready to throw a punch in his face. Lance saw it coming but couldn't do much about it, so he did the only thing he could and squeezed his eyes shut waiting for the blow.

Only it never came, and when Lance dared to look to find out why, he saw Sendak lying face first on the pavement, his left arm locked in a painful hold behind his back, and above him was none other than Takashi Shirogane, or just Shiro for friends. Lance would be lying if he said he didn't have a serious crush on him, captain of the football team (Shiro the Hero because he scored in every single game), ever since he got into the Galaxy Academy. But Shiro was so out of his league Lance didn't even dare to fantasise of them ever getting together, okay, so maybe he totally did fantasise about that but who could blame him. Shiro was like the epitome of alphaness and every omega with eyes wanted a piece of him. However, there were rumours that he was involved with their physics professor Allura, a stunning young beauty and an alpha herself, but Lance thought that even if it were true, it only added to Shiro's coolness.

It was also then that Lance met Keith, who asked him if he was hurt and needed to be taken to the infirmary while Shiro dragged Sendak to the dean's office. Well, technically they knew each other already because Shiro was friends with Matt, Pidge's brother, and even though Shiro was a senior and Keith was in Lance's year, the two alphas hang our a lot together after football practice. Anyway, Lance never interacted much with either of them, but after that day they really hit it off with Keith. Lance never knew it would be so easy to be friends with an alpha, and as they spent more time together, sometimes chilling in the company of others, sometimes doing stuff on their own, they realised that they had a lot in common. Then Lance's heat came crashing on him because he totally forgot about his suppressants after ending it with Sendak so abruptly. He knew he was in for some highly unpleasant couple of days without an alpha when Keith offered his help completely out of the blue.

At first Lance wanted to decline the offer, saying that he rather enjoyed his freedom and wasn't going to get into another relationship probably ever again, but Keith explained that he wasn't a dating type of guy either and just suggested that they help each other in time of need. He also added that they could break it off any moment Lance liked, and it all sounded so compelling and convincing that Lance agreed.

And that was what took him to the present day, thoroughly fucked out and all in all satisfied with the previous night, if it was not for the sucking emptiness in his heart that came with the realisation that the most important part was now missing. And that part was Keith.

When Lance got out of the shower he wandered around the room aimlessly, picking some of his worn clothes from the armchair and debating whether to put it on or in the laundry basket. Suddenly, something on his desk caught his attention. He went to pick up what turned out to be a disk-sized package wrapped neatly in white paper and saw a note lying underneath it. He brought it to his eyes and read:

'Had to run to class, didn't want to wake you up.

I thought of you when I saw this, hope you'll like it.

K.

P.S. Sorry for the knots, and the plate. I stepped on them on my way out.'

Lance snorted at the last line, but then looked at the package with growing curiosity. Without second thoughts he tore off the paper and stared at the most wonderful present he had ever got in his life. It was Killbot Phantasm I: Journey to the Depth of the Demonsphere for Mercury Gameflux II, the one he'd been playing with Pidge at the Holts' house since he was a kid but never got the chance to buy one for himself. How on earth did Keith know about that? Okay, maybe he used some of the characters' lines as punch lines, but it's not like he did it too often.

The sudden realisation that Keith noticed such small details about him and cared enough to bring him a gift from another town made Lance really warm inside. He wished he could see Keith right this instant and tell him how he... Lance's mind ground to a halt. Could it be that he really was in love with Keith?

—

For the rest of the week Lance was torn between finding Keith and working everything out between them and not wanting to spoil whatever they already had. He ended up by avoiding the alpha, or more like, getting himself busy by all kinds of things to justify his inability to meet. Of course, Lance was not a complete asshole and thanked Keith for his present with texts, adding smiley and kissy emojis for good measure, but he knew he couldn't go on like this for much longer.

On Tuesday he learned that he and Hunk had aced Iverson's test after all, even though the joy was somehow dampened by the old prick's comment that "Even omegas seem to still have heads on their shoulders at the beginning of the semester." What an ass, seriously.

On Wednesday evening they had a small welcome back party for the football team who had returned victorious from the regional championship. It took place at the canteen, where there were free drinks coming in two variants, that is soda or juice, but some good soul managed to smuggle in some liquor and spike them a little, making the night far more cheerful than it would've been otherwise. Lance saw Keith throwing glances at him across the room, and blushed each time their eyes met, having a strong urge to avert his gaze and hide somewhere. That's why when he noticed Keith starting to approach him, Lance all but fled. He knew he was probably being silly but couldn't help feeling afraid of what was to become of them once he made his feelings known, because he was absolutely sure he wouldn't be able to keep it from Keith.

He came to realise in the following couple of days that he really liked Keith, and wanted far more from him than just sex and friendly companionship. He wanted Keith to be his boyfriend, to be his in general, but he knew Keith wasn't looking for something like that. It was really hard for Lance but he finally made a decision to break it off completely with the alpha, because as long as they had this arrangement, nothing serious could form between them, and Lance couldn't go on like before, knowing that.

He asked Keith to meet him by the pond Saturday afternoon. He had his football practice on the field nearby and Lance came some fifteen minutes in advance to gather himself before the talk they were about to have. He never would've guessed that breaking up with someone you were never in a proper romantic relationship with would be so difficult. To distract himself from the uneasy thoughts Lance picked up several small pebbles and started throwing them in the water, trying to hit the floating leaves and avoid scaring away the two ducks drifting two feet away. Lance got so absorbed in the task he jumped when a pair of warm arms wrapped around his torso from behind, the last pebbles falling into the pond with a series of splashes.

"Hey there, sharpshooter," Keith teased, his breath tickling the shell of Lance's rapidly reddening ear.

"K-Keith! You scared me, man, sneaked up on me like some sorta ninja, whatcha doing here so early anyway?" Lance babbled nervously, extracting himself from Keith's embrace and rubbing the back of his head.

"It's noon already, but I'm not surprised you haven't noticed, you're so easily distracted," Keith said, and while the words were not meant to be a compliment, he pronounced them so tenderly they must as well have been. Or it was just his lovesick brain playing tricks on him, Lance thought self-deprecatingly. He really needed to get to the point.

"Yeah, uh, well, you know I just thought," Keith must've finally noticed the lack of Lance's usual witty response and caught on the tension that was coming off of him. He grew more serious and even a little solemn.

"You sometimes think too much," he said, but Lance didn't finish and he needed Keith to listen to him first.

"No! I think just enough to see that this...this thing between us isn't working, alright," Lance spoke, somehow feeling that he was making a huge mistake but not being able to stop. "So I think, we should stop," when the last words left his mouth Lance could still hear them ringing in the air and echoing in his mind, as if to mock him. What was he doing? Why was it so hard? Keith remained silent for almost a minute, before he replied.

"Yeah, you're right," Lance felt his heart clench. This was it, now that Keith admitted it, it was final, they were no longer together, or, at least, not as 'together' as he would like them to be. "This 'deal' is shit," Keith continued gruffly, breaking Lance's heart a little more, but then he suddenly took him by the hand. His palm was burning hot against Lance's cold clammy fingers. "I say, let's go out for real."

"What?" Lance was sure he had misheard it.

"Let's try dating, you know, between sex," the phrasing ticked Lance off.

"Is this all you really want, sex?" he sputtered indignantly, hurting on the inside still. "If you want to butter me up with chocolates and flowers then I'm sorry to disappoint you but-"

"I want you!" Keith's eyes were burning with passion and determination like they never had before. "Don't you understand, it's all I've wanted all along."

"What do you mean?" Lance asked slowly, feeling rather lost. "Didn't you tell me yourself you were not the dating type?"

"I said it because you said you didn't need a boyfriend," Keith reluctantly replied, looking to the side.

"Uh, well," Lance had no idea what was happening, but he liked it. "I changed my mind?" that had the alpha's head shoot up, and Lance gave Keith a small shy smile, looking into the wide blue-grey eyes.

"So you'll be my boyfriend?" he asked, a little too eagerly.

"Yes?" Lance still had to get used to the sound of it but he was definitely willing to try.

And then Keith's lips were on his and Lance's world narrowed down to the feeling of deep content and tenderness flooding his body and concentrating in his chest, making it so full it was hard to breath. He wound his arms around Keith's shoulders and pressed him closer, finally feeling that they were truly connected, and not only on the physical level. No, they shared a real bond, and he wanted it to last forever.

* * *

This was actually meant to be posted on St Valentine's, but it took me longer to finish than I thought. Anyway, it's never too late to celebrate love. Hope you enjoyed the fic! :D


	2. Chapter 2

Heey! So, here's a sequel. I didn't even plan to write one in the first place, but EggsyOverEasy on ao3 asked me if Keith lets Lance wear his letterman jacket, and here's the answer. Enjoy ;)

Summary: After Keith's team wins the game, it's time for his boyfriend to properly congratulate him. However, something comes up and Keith has to leave before Lance gives him his rightful 'prize'. In his haste he forgets his letterman jacket at Lance's dorm, and the omega decides to put it to good use. But will it be enough?

* * *

"Slow down, Champion," Lance panted out as he was pushed against the wall next to his dorm room and kissed ravenously by his boyfriend, who was definitely intent on stealing his breath away. Or, perhaps, going down on him right there in the middle of the corridor where they could be caught red-handed any minute.

"Don't call me that," Keith grumbled into his lips and started peppering his jaw line with short bite-like kisses, that made Lance let out quiet moans every time the sharp teeth grazed his skin a little too hard. "You know that's what the coach calls Shiro all the time."

Lance chuckled, oh yes, he knew that, and loved the way it rose a wave of possessiveness in his alpha. Damn, they'd been dating for a whole month already and he still couldn't get used to the idea that Keith was his and his alone now. Not that he didn't welcome it with all his heart, if anything it was exhilarating to be able to appropriate the sexy temperamental man who was wonderfully passionate in bed and surprisingly gentle at heart. Lance loved how he only had his eyes for him, and was going to make sure it stayed that way. Still, he really liked to keep him on his toes and make him go all moody alpha on him from time to time, because his fierce pout afterwards was just adorable.

"Well, technically, now that you beat the Galra, everybody on the football team counts as a champion," he whispered consiprationally into Keith's ear, letting his lips pull into a little sly grin. The reaction was instantaneous. Keith froze and his grip on Lance's thighs grew firmer, fingers digging into the soft flesh covered by loose denim shorts - another reason for Keith's aggravation today, because apparently going to a football match dressed like that attracted unwanted attention to the omega. Well, as Lance saw it, if it made Keith subtly keeping watch all the way across the stadium, making sure nobody got handsy with him, it was worth it.

"What, you're telling me I'm nothing special in your book now," Keith's tone was low and dangerous but Lance could feel his scent spike with anxiety. This wouldn't do.

"Hey, you know you're my one and only," the line might be corny, but Lance said it sincerely, taking Keith's frowning face in his hands and placing a gentle kiss on the tip of his nose, making the alpha snort in indignation but visibly relax under the intimate touch. Voices coming from the kitchen startled them back into reality and made Lance let go of Keith to finally get the card key out of the pocket of his hoodie and let them in. When he turned to the door and slid the card into the lock, he felt firm body press into him from behind, hot lips quickly finding his nape and kissing over it ever so lightly.

"Keith! Come on man, we'll never get inside if you keep distracting me," he whined a little, masking a moan that threatened to fall from his lips, but Keith only hugged him closer.

Luckily, the lock clicked and they tumbled into the dark room, not bothering to switch on the light as they made it blindly to Lance's bed, kissing and groping at each other almost desperately in the process. One would think they were horny teenagers with desperate lack of self-restraint, and they weren't even at the peak of their cycles. Lance wondered what would happen once they synced and hit rut and heat at the same time. Then again, that was usually the case with mated couples, and Keith had yet to fully claim him. Not that Lance was in any particular hurry but he had to admit every time Keith's mouth got close to his nape he felt a strong shiver of anticipation and a little pang of disappointment when the alpha moved away leaving only a hickey behind. But that wasn't something one asked for just like that, even from their own boyfriend. Anyway, he had much better things to think about than his unsatisfied omega cravings when his boyfriend was ravishing him so diligently, so Lance made himself snap out of it and reciprocate Keith's fervent kisses.

Soon he felt the back of his knees hitting the edge of the bed and pulled back from Keith's eager mouth to discard his hoodie and then the light top he wore underneath. Cool air in the room bit at his skin, overheated with arousal, and made his sensitive nipples harden in no time. Keith watched him hungrily, while shaking off his letterman jacket, tacky orange and cream white in colour, which he still somehow managed to pull off. Okay, who was Lance kidding, Keith would rock a potato sack no problem, but personally he would prefer the alpha naked. Like right this instant. He slid the shorts down his long smooth legs, swaying his hips a little more than necessary to put on a little show for Keith, who already looked like he was on the verge of tearing off his remaining clothes to get the party started as soon as possible.

Lance just hooked his fingers under the waistband of the lacy panties (he had prepared for the night of passion and chose his favourite baby blue pair), intent on pulling them down as well as sensually as possible, when Keith's phone started blaring some Oasis song from the back pocket of his jeans. Lance cringed at the volume but couldn't hold back a chuckle, watching Keith let go of the buckle of his belt as if burnt. He grumbled curses under his breath, until he got hold of the phone and looked like he was about to turn it off completely, but then his eyes squinted at the lighted screen and he hurried to answer the call.

"Hey, what is it, man, I was just- Yeah, I'm at Lance's, I- No! But I was about to," his face scrunched up in mortification as he rubbed the back of his head, mussing up his mullet even more, and Lance had to stifle an amused laughter bubbling up in his chest. But then Keith's expression suddenly grew very tense, "No," then nervous, "I thought it wasn't until next-," then angry, "Tomorrow?!"

Somehow Lance felt he knew where this was going, and when Keith ended the call half a minute later, he already prepared himself mentally for his next words, "Lance, listen, I've got this project thing going that was due next week, but now our dick of a prof wants us to hand in the reports tomorrow first thing in the morning, and I still have to finish mine and-"

"Keith, baby, calm down or you'll start to hyperventilate," Lance came up to him and loosely wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's torso, grounding him and looking straight into the rapidly blinking eyes he could make out in the dark by the glistening whites. "I know how it is, go do what you gotta do and don't stress about it, I know you'll make it in time," he rubbed soothing circles into Keith's back and listened to his breath even out as Keith pressed his nose into the crook of his neck and let the omega scent help him regain the lost composure. It worked, and when he stepped back his posture relaxed somewhat, but Lance could see he still hesitated to leave him just like that. "Go on, slay that report and show the bastard what you're made of," then he leaned in and placed a quick kiss on Keith's cheek, staying close to whisper, "And when you're finished, come get your prize, I'll be waiting."

Lance heard Keith breathe out in a shaky whoosh and saw him nodding jerkily before swiftly going to the door and leaving in a hurry, probably worried he might give in to temptation. Lance sighed, here went his passionate night with his alpha. He plopped down on the bed, too lazy to start preparing for sleep, because apparently that would be all he'd be doing today. His eyes travelled down his body to his lace-covered cock, still half-hard but softening helplessly at the lack of attention. Lance was going to roll himself into a man-sized burrito using his covers and sulk, but then caught sight of something lying rumpled on the floor. He scooted closer to the edge and grabbed hold of it at the second attempt.

It was Keith's letterman jacket. Lance realised that the moment he brought the heavy fabric closer to his face and felt the alpha's lingering scent. He took a deep inhale, pressing his nose to the banded collar where the scent was the strongest, and grinned to himself. The truth was, Keith had a thing with jackets, and always wore either this or the red motorcycle one. He also liked draping Lance in either under the pretext of keeping the omega warm on chill nights when they went on 'romantic' walks around campus grounds. But Lance bet it was just his desire to get him covered in his scent, which Lance didn't mind in the slightest. Especially today, since he had no boyfriend to keep him company.

Still, the fact that Keith got so worked up about homework he forgot his letterman jacket meant it really must be a big deal to finish it in time. The end of the year was getting closer by the day and all of them struggled to get as much credit as possible. Lance knew that, but still felt a little lonely, and breathing in his alpha's scent made him remember the good times they had had together in the past month. They went on dates, tiny ones, like their daily meet-ups during lunch breaks that Lance still insisted on calling dates because they cuddled and held hands, and proper ones, when they went to town and strolled in the park or ate pastries at Lance's favourite coffee shop. Unlike Lance, who came to the Academy all the way across country, leaving his hometown for the sake of better research programs and just to get as far away from his large doting family as possible, Keith was actually born here. His mother owned a repair shop and taught Keith everything she knew about all sorts of engines, giving him a good base that enabled him to apply for space engineering at the Academy.

Krolia was also a very cool mom, by Lance's standards at least. She was an alpha and despite having lost her spouse when Keith was still in middle school, managed to hold their household together and keep Keith, truly rebellious as a teenager, in check (Keith told him about it one night they got smashed in Lance's room and shared their traumatic childhood experiences). She even helped him build his own bike, Red, that he sometimes rode to campus, and on the whole approved of pretty much anything he did, as long as it wasn't drugs. Lance wished his parents were like that, but they only wanted to control him and impose their endless rules on him even when he was away. Like, last time they talked, and it was always his mom who called, every second Saturday, roughly at six in the evening, she gave him the news about anyone and everyone, then asked about his grades and how his graduation paper was moving along, then about his cycle and if any alphas were giving him trouble. And he lied. Just like he did the previous time she had called, because that was when he and Keith just got together and he didn't want to jinx it somehow by sharing it with her and listening to her freaking out. Now it was old news already, and he didn't know how to approach the subject, and wasn't sure he even wanted to.

Of course, Lance would have to tell her one of these days, cause he just felt that what he had with Keith was different from any of his past relationships. Finally it was something real, something he would fight for, no matter what his parents would think. And Lance was one thousand percent sure they wouldn't be all too pleased once he told them he had found a mate and they had sealed the deal before getting their blessing. He didn't care, and wouldn't change a thing even if they disowned him.

Alright, maybe they wouldn't go that far, but he had to be prepared for any tragic outcome and liked to picture how he would bravely defend his and Keith's bond. Because Keith was perfect, once you got past his outer layer of moodiness and smartassry, the man actually had a very soft core, and a big loving heart. He was also full of insecurities that he tried to hide behind his bad boy vibes and impulsive behaviour, but Lance quickly learned to look past his act and made it his mission to eliminate the alpha's personal demons one by one, until all that was left was just Keith, his to cherish and his to protect.

Lance hummed contentedly at the thought, the sound muffled by the fabric that he was nuzzling, clutching the jacket tightly in his hands. Then he shifted, and as bare skin came in contact with the cool side of the covers, shivered slightly, deciding to pull the jacket on. It's not like Keith would've objected even if he was in the room at the moment, but Lance still felt a rush of excitement when he slipped his arms into the leather sleeves and adjusted the jacket on his very naked body. Soon warmth started spreading over his skin, and he sighed at the pleasant sensation, wiggling a little to get more comfortable on the bed. He didn't feel like pulling back the covers yet, so he stayed sprawled on top of them in nothing but a pair of lacy panties and Keith's letterman jacket.

Slowly but surely the realisation hit him, and Lance's breath hitched. If only Keith could see him, he would be hard and ready to go in no time. Lance grinned and bit his bottom lip, letting his eyes slide shut and his imagination run wild. He could picture Keith sitting in the armchair at the foot of the bed, watching him intently, waiting for him to make his first move, and Lance did. He ran his hands down his torso, all the way to his thighs and caressed them with slow deliberate motions. Then he traced the edges of his panties, rubbing the soft blue flowers on the sheer fabric with the tips of his fingers. These teasing touches were nice but decidedly not enough to make him as hard as Keith could with just a kiss and a firm hold on his buttocks. Lance groaned low in his throat and squirmed, wishing his boyfriend could join him right now.

As he did so, he slid a bit lower on the bed so that Keith's jacket got hunched up over his shoulders, and suddenly Lance was inhaling the alpha's spicy scent that became even more pronounced now that the jacket absorbed his body heat. Excited by this sudden discovery, Lance tugged the collar closer to his face and buried his nose in it, breathing in lungfuls of the addicting scent and palming himself more urgently with the free hand. All the while he imagined it was Keith who was touching him down there, squeezing the shaft through thin lace, giving it a couple of pumps, then lazily fondling the sack, brushing past the taint and finally pushing two fingers against the tight cloth-covered entrance. Lance didn't hesitate to pull the fabric to the side and rub at the pucker directly, which made him let out a soft breathy moan. It's been a while since he last fingered himself, with Keith there to get him off practically at a moment's notice.

He could, of course, get up and fetch the lube to make himself slick and pliant immediately, but he didn't want to. After all Keith always managed to get him dripping on his own, and it's not like he'd be getting fucked (as much as he wanted to) or using a dildo that required more lubrication. So Lance settled on working his cock and his hole until it was wet enough for him to put a couple of fingers in.

He started massaging his tight entrance in slow circular motions, remembering Keith's firm but gentle touch. Then, feeling that something was missing, Lance reluctantly dropped the jacket to place the hand over his hardened nipples. He rolled one nub between his fingers, enjoying the light friction. But it was not quite the same as when Keith teased the sensitive flesh with his tongue, so Lance brought the hand quickly to his mouth and licked at the fingertips, covering them in saliva for smoother sensation. Now it was much easier to concentrate on his fantasy.

He pictured Keith lying comfortably between his legs, working him open at a steady pace, slipping his pale fingers knuckle by knuckle until he was thrusting the whole two digits in and out. Meanwhile, he would be mouthing at Lance's chest, alternating between kisses and sharp bites (Lance had to pinch himself hard to get a similar effect) and caressing his sides. Finally, the alpha would feel hot slick trickling out of the loosened hole and would know that it was time he replaced his fingers with something thicker.

Lance shuddered, as he added the third finger, trying to reach deeper and hit his sweet spot with every thrust. He wished he could do it as relentlessly and accurately as Keith could, reducing him to a puddle of fucked out satisfied mess in a matter of minutes. He wished he could have Keith's cock inside him this very instant. The jacket that provided so much comfort at the beginning was now making him sweat, which made his heavy border-heat scent mix with the alpha's. Lance whined and dropped his other hand to touch his dripping cock. It was leaking precome already and soaked his panties but Lance could care less. He pushed them down and rolled around on the bed, so that his lower body was propped up on his knees, while his chest was pressed into the mattress. Huffing a little, Lance found the most comfortable angle, and resumed fingering his hole with one hand as the other started pumping his hard-on. It was good, so good he almost came.

But then his neck, craned rather uncomfortably, started to strain and he had to stop before he seriously hurt it while jerking off. Because that would be really awkward to explain later. So he had to choose between two pleasures to have at least one hand to hold himself upright as he got off. Lance pouted. That's why he preferred actual sex over masturbation. Or maybe he just became too spoiled with all the attention Keith had been bestowing on him during their sexy times and now his own devices just weren't enough. It didn't change the fact that Lance was horny and wanted to get his rightful orgasm for the night. After a little thinking he decided on fingering and got into a kneeling position once again, this time nestling his head on the bent elbow he tucked beneath it. It was only then that he realised he could actually breathe in more of Keith's scent that way. Letting out a pleased sigh, Lance began fucking himself as hard and fast as he could with three fingers.

Soon the grumpy thoughts flew out of his head and all the omega could think about was how hot and wet his twitching entrance was, how greedily it was swallowing his digits, accustomed to a much greater girth. At one point he stopped trying to stifle lustful moans and now they spilled freely from his mouth, which was hanging open, smearing the banded orange-cream cuff with drool. Keith's scent made Lance move faster and bite onto the thick fabric within reach, wanting it to be pale salty skin. Suddenly, with a particularly hard jab at his prostate Lance came, feeling his channel convulse around his fingers and the sack tighten as his neglected cock shot a few thick white spurts all over the covers.

'Damn, I'll have have to change those before I fall asleep,' Lance thought glumly when he rolled to the side and lay there catching his breath. Somehow, the release didn't bring him as much joy as he thought it would, and now that his scent practically soaked the jacket, he could barely feel Keith on it. It was awfully frustrating. Grumbling, Lance clambered off the bed and, having wiped his hands on the ruined covers, pulled the jacket off and threw it on the armchair.

After that he took a quick shower and did a late evening skin routine with less enthusiasm than usual, feeling all the while like he was missing a limb. It just didn't feel right, staying in the room where Keith's scent was weakening every second until it completely disappeared, and all that was left was Lance. Alone.

'What a stupid thought, Keith wouldn't leave me just like that,' he tried to convince himself when he climbed back into bed and pulled fresh covers up and over his shoulders. They were together and they were doing fine, his fears were silly and unfounded, and yet Lance wished Keith was there to chase them away. Thankfully, the long exciting day and his little jerk-off session, however unsatisfying it turned out to be, tired him enough, and soon the omega was out like a light, dreaming about messy mullets and warm hands protectively wrapped around him.

—

The next day when Lance was walking across campus chatting with Hunk to get to their second class, his phone beeped with a new message, and he flipped it out of his pocket almost at the speed of light. It was from Keith.

'handedit in feel deda inside gona hi teh saCk comes At 5 ull be in ?'

Lance giggled at the jumbled text and typed back without missing a beat.

'u my hero, baby, I'll be where u left me, go rest now xoxoxo'

He was so busy grinning at the screen Hunk had to grab him by the elbow and pull to the side before he fell down the small flight of stairs leading to their building.

"Geez, watch your step, lover boy, you don't want to be in a cast next time you see your alpha, do you," Hunk fussed as they went down, and Lance thankfully complied, putting the phone away.

"No, but maybe then I'll make him play nurse for me," he said cheekily and winked at his friend, who was absolutely unimpressed. "Oh, come on, it's not even my kinkiest fantasy. Besides, I'm really tame compared to Keith," at that Hunk sighed in defeat and grinned back a little.

"I take it everything's cool between you two?" despite the light tone Lance could clearly hear a serious undertone in the other omega's question. Hunk had been with him through all of his break-ups and just wanted to make sure that his current relationship wasn't heading in that direction. Lance appreciated the concern, he truly did, because Hunk was a great friend, his best friend actually, but at the same time he couldn't get past the feeling that he had failed so many times in the love department already, that now it was only a matter of time before he got dumped again. It really was an ugly train of thought, and he had no idea how he ended up recalling all his past fuck ups, but that was what made him sound defensive when he answered.

"Yeah, everything's cool, why wouldn't it be? I'll tell you more, everything's great, amazing, perfect even! 'Cause Keith is the one, you know, the ideal mate for me, and he makes me very happy," Lance knew he was starting to babble but the words just wouldn't stop. He felt a little silly though, he really meant what he was saying but the way it came out sounded pretty unconvincing even to his own ears. No wonder Hunk wore a truly concerned expression once he finally made himself shut up.

"Lance, buddy, I believe you," the omega said placatingly as they went down the hall, then he stopped a few doors away from their classroom and took Lance by the hand to show how earnest he was. "Look, I just want to know if you're comfortable and, uh, safe with him, and that he doesn't, you know," Hunk paused awkwardly and Lance blinked at him in confusion. The taller boy was fighting with a furious blush as he hesitantly elaborated, "Like, that he doesn't make you, um, do stuff that you're not okay with?"

"What?" it took Lance a couple of seconds to fully comprehend what Hunk implied and then he sputtered in indignation. "Wh- No! Jesus, Hunk, when I said kinky I didn't mean non-consensual!" one of the fellow students who passed them by on her way to class eyed them wearily and Lance continued in a loud whisper, "He's very gentle and considerate and won't ever hurt me."

"Alright, okay, good," Hunk nodded, looking as flustered as Lance felt at the moment. "It's just, the noises I heard when I passed your door last week-"

"Hunk!" great, now Lance could feel his ears burning.

"In my defence, you really kinda sounded like you were dying there-,

"Oh my god, can you just stop!"

"I just needed to know I won't have to barge in someday before it's too late," the most mortifying thing in this situation was Hunk's dead serious face and wide worried eyes, studying Lance's face intently for any sign of distress or a silent plea for help.

"I can't believe I'm having this conversation with you right here when we are almost ten minutes late and Montgomery will probably roast us alive the moment we step inside," change the subject, classic tactic.

"Oh, shit," and it worked. Or so Lance thought until they were a good half an hour into the lesson and Hunk slipped him a note that read, 'I'm happy for you both, but tell your man he's getting his ass kicked if he ever lets you down.'

Lance smiled and saw Hunk nod at him seriously in response, and it was so sweet he could barely contain the cooing that threatened to escape him any moment now. Everybody who spent at least an hour in Hunk's presence knew the omega couldn't hurt a fly. That's why getting a promise of an ass whooping to defend Lance's honour from him was so endearing. He was really lucky to have such a wonderful friend.

—

The ticking of the clock, usually soft and barely there, seemed like thunder to Lance's ears in the quiet of the room. He was sprawled on the bed, intending to stay true to his word and greet Keith in the same state the alpha had left him. Okay, maybe he got a little impatient and undressed good twenty minutes before the appointed time, and now didn't know what to do. So he lay there scowling and pouting at the ceiling, which definitely wasn't setting the ideal mood for the evening. Lance rolled to the side and propped his head on one hand, running the other down his chest and over the hip, trying to find the most comfortable and enticing pose for when Keith finally stepped inside.

But it wasn't working. No matter how he placed his hand or bent his legs, it all seemed artificial and he just ended up feeling like a cheap whore preparing to fake emotion for a client he couldn't stand. The thought alone sent a shiver of repulsion all over Lance's body and made him want to cover himself. He eyed the panties he had on with disdain, they were dark purple this time and the lace did practically nothing to hide his less than interested cock. What a way to greet your boyfriend. Lance cringed and looked away, bitter and disappointed with himself for this inexplicable moodiness.

Then his eyes fell on Keith's jacket, still draped over the armchair. After a moment's hesitation he shuffled to the foot of the bed and, sitting up on his knees, snatched it in his hands. After the last night's activities it decidedly smelled more like him than Keith, but when Lance pressed the thick fabric into his face and inhaled as deep as he could, he made himself concentrate on the faint note of the alpha scent still there. It significantly calmed his jittery nerves, and Lance shivered as the tension left his stiff shoulders. He pulled the collar up to his face, burrowing his nose into it for good measure, and that's how Keith found him when he threw the door open.

Lance startled and instinctively clutched the jacket closer to his body. It always amazed him how Keith could unlock the electric mechanism with one precise slip of the spare card key, because for Lance it took at least two fumbling attempts accompanied by scrapping of plastic and light curses.

"K-Keith! You're a ninja, buddy, I swear, b&e's like in your blood or something," Lance broke into a nervous ramble. That definitely wasn't how he pictured this to go. But Keith had yet to say anything as he eagerly roamed the omega's naked body, barely hidden by his letterman jacket, which Lance held onto for dear life. It pooled over his caramel thighs just so that Keith could still get a glimpse of the purple lacy panties Lance was wearing. He looked positively ravishable.

"Lance," was all the alpha said, letting the door slam shut behind him, not bothered in the slightest by the noise, and in the next moment he was kissing his boyfriend.

Lance moaned into the eager mouth, meeting the slick hot tongue half-way with his own, and let go of the jacket to get a firm hold on Keith's broad shoulders. The fresh sharp alpha scent filled his lungs as he gasped for air between kisses. Lance almost whined in satisfaction. No measly piece of cloth could ever compare to the real thing.

Keith moved to climb on the bed, ready to take their foreplay to the next level, but was stopped by a palm pressing firmly at his chest and the omega's indignant yelp, as he broke away from the passionate lip-lock. Whatever reason Lance had to stop now of all times had to be important, but Keith didn't catch it, "What?" he asked, looking searchingly at his boyfriend's charming flushed face and not moving away. Lance pouted, even as his eyes were glinting with arousal.

"You ask me what? Keith, baby, you don't just jump into people's beds with your boots on!" the alpha blinked owlishly but then his lips stretched into a cheeky grin.

"No, only into yours," and he made another move to settle between Lance's outstretched legs.

"No, no, no, I'm having none of that," he flailed his arms wildly, but Keith by now had grown accustomed to his antics and dodged with practised ease. He chuckled, enjoying familiar banter.

"Fine, I'll take them off," he said at last and started by pulling off his black shirt and unbuckling his belt. Lance's gaze followed his every move.

"Yeah," he mumbled distractedly, "Those gotta go too."

When Keith finally stepped out of his boxers, cock half-hard and swinging heavily between his legs, Lance was already palming himself through the lace, spreading his legs wider in invitation. But Keith didn't attack him immediately like he had anticipated. In fact, he wasn't even looking at him, eyes fixing something to his right. Just when Lance was about to ask what his trouble was, Keith looked him straight in the eye and said, "Put it on," okay, more like ordered. Lance glanced down and realised he meant the jacket that lay pretty much forgotten and slowly slumping to the floor.

"Huh, I thought the point was to get naked before we do the do?" he teased but did as he was told, easily slipping Keith's jacket on under the alpha's smouldering stare. "How do I look?" Lance took a sultry pose, half-joking really and ready to save his face if Keith were to ridicule him, but judging by the alpha's blown pupils and the way his nostrils flared as he sucked in deep breaths, Lance must have been doing something right.

"Perfect," came a belated hoarse reply, then Keith cleared his throat and repeated, "You look perfect, and smell-," he took in another deep breath, eyes hooding a little, "You smell amazing."

"Oh, come here, you charmer," Lance cooed and beckoned Keith to come join him on the bed, and the alpha did just that in a blink of an eye, covering Lance's fully erect cock with one hand, as the other moved up his torso, caressing the omega's smooth skin with feather light touches. Then Keith bent down and sniffed along Lance's neck, which he immediately bared for his alpha.

"You approaching heat already?" he asked, never stopping his hands' ministrations. Lance had been feeling so touch starved since the other day he hadn't given it much thought and just wanted Keith to hold him closer, to kiss him more and rock his world like he usually did. Now the question brought a troubled expression to his face.

"No, I guess? I mean, I shouldn't be, not until like, two weeks from now," he trailed off, as Keith started mouthing at his pulse point. "W-why?"

"You just smell like you are," at this he gave his throat a light nip, which made Lance moan and buck into the hand massaging him between the legs. Keith really knew how to get him going, and he loved it.

"Y-yeah?" he couldn't focus on this little conversation any more, and so what if he was going into heat, Keith was right here with him, sure he'd help him out. Just as the thought crossed Lance's fuzzy mind Keith slipped two fingers under the lace and pressed them to his twitching moist hole without as much as a warning.

"Yeah, you're wet for me and I barely touched you," he purred into Lance's ear, as the fingers of his other hand reached one dusky nipple and pinched it with a slight twist. Lance whimpered.

"I'm always wet for you, alpha," he managed, and that was what sent Keith into action. Suddenly, Lance found himself sprawled on the bed, with panties being pulled off with enough force to tear the delicate material, and Keith's mouth and hands all over him, setting his skin ablaze. Then he felt the alpha's hard flesh rub at his thigh, the tip moist with precome, and realised how desperately he wanted to taste it on his tongue. That's why for the second time that evening he pushed Keith away, already missing his hot tongue and firm touch. The alpha was obviously displeased with the interruption and opened his mouth to complain, but Lance beat him to it, "I wanna suck you."

That appeased Keith rather quickly and a gleam of anticipation flashed in his dark blue eyes as he rolled off Lance to give him free reign. Getting blowjobs from the omega had always been an extremely exciting experience for Keith, even before they started dating, and more often than not left him breathless and awestruck at the intensity of orgasm. While the alpha relied mostly on vigour and instinct, Lance had an actual technique, which was very good, thanks to his extensive experimenting with Sendak. However, when after the first time he mentioned that he had had enough practice to deepthroat like no tomorrow, Keith had been sulking for a whole week. Now Lance understood that the alpha had just been jealous, but at that time he had a nagging suspicion that Keith was simply disgusted with him and thought he was a filthy whore. Thank god they were dating now, and everything was much clearer between them. Still, Lance sometimes felt like what they had was not enough, he wanted more of Keith, of his sincere loving smiles and of his intoxicating smell. He wanted him all for himself. He knew that it was selfish, but he couldn't help it. And right now he wanted to give him as much pleasure as was in his power.

He guided Keith to sit against the headboard, stuffing a pillow behind his back for more comfort. Then he slid down between Keith's muscular thighs and without further ado took half of the stiff length in his mouth. Keith moaned loudly and immediately laced his fingers through Lance's short brown locks, getting a firm grip but not tugging yet. Lance knew he would soon, and was even waiting for it. He loved when Keith lost control.

From the moment Lance's tongue started moving against the thick cock in deliberately slow motions, teasing the head and the underside, Keith's eyes were watching the way his whole length gradually disappeared in the omega's heavenly mouth until, at last, the thin slightly pointy nose burrowed in his black pubes. The sight was entrancing, especially the mischievous look in Lance's smiling eyes. Keith could feel that he was pressing at the back of Lance's throat and how it was ready to constrict around him as Lance fought the gag reflex. Then he inhaled and made the first swallow, which had Keith arching a little off the bed and tugging at the hair in his fist on impulse. In next couple of minutes the room filled with obscene wet slurping noises and the alpha's ragged breath and occasional loud moans. And Lance was having the time of his life. There was something empowering in being able to draw such loud and genuine reactions from the usually stoic man. In this moment Keith's release was something only Lance could grant him, and in a way he became dependant on the omega. What could be more delightful?

Lance knew Keith was close and could feel his knot starting to swell at the base, which he was pumping steadily, giving it a good squeeze from time to time. But all of a sudden the alpha pulled him off his cock, gently stroking the side of his face. The hard heavy flesh slipped out with ease, slickened generously by Lance's saliva. Keith gulped, then, meeting the omega's questioning, if slightly unfocused, gaze, said, "I want to come inside you."

Lance blinked at him a bit blankly, as if trying to process the information, and after a moment his lips stretched in a slow dreamy smile. He pressed his cheek to the alpha's glistening cock and rubbed at it affectionately, "I'd love that, Keith sweetheart, but right now you're the only one I'm ready to call 'baby'," he said, looking at Keith innocently. Or, as innocent as one could be with a cock in their face. Honestly, sometimes Lance was too close to driving Keith insane.

He watched the display that came straight out of his wet dreams with such intensity that it took some time for Lance's words to finally sink in. And then Keith all but sputtered, heat flooding his face to the point where he knew it looked like the glaring red traffic light, "Wh-what d'you- It's not- I didn't meant it like-," he better shut up already until he made a bigger fool of himself. But the very thought of going bareback and getting a willing Lance pregnant, knocking him up with his child was... It was too much.

While Keith was obviously having a small existential crisis, Lance quickly got off the bed to fetch some condoms. When he returned, dropping a bottle of lube next to the alpha on the bed, Keith was wearing one of his infamous scowls and sitting with his hands crossed as he stared heatedly to the side. At the time of their 'arrangement' Lance would've been offended by such broodiness in the bedroom but now he only chuckled. The sight of a mortified Keith was endearing to a fault, he wanted to imprint it in his memory forever. But they had better things to do at the moment.

Lance crawled over Keith's thighs, straddling him and positioning himself in front of his erection, which lay against the toned pale stomach ready and waiting. He leaned forward and nuzzled at the alpha's cheek to get his attention.

"Little cooperation right now will be appreciated, mullet boy," he whispered. Keith huffed but shifted obediently, uncrossing his arms and placing his hands where Lance wanted them - on his ass. He started kneading the firm round buttocks as Lance ripped open a square package and in a few expert moves slipped the condom on his boyfriend, making sure to spread it far enough to the base, so that it stayed in place when Keith knotted him. Then Lance took the lube, uncapping it with a noise too loud in the quiet room, and squeezed a glob on top of Keith's latex covered cock, spreading it with his hand in a couple of firm strokes. The alpha sucked in a breath at the sensation and pressed two fingers into Lance in retaliation, making him sigh at the pleasant intrusion.

And Keith had been right, Lance really was sufficiently wet already, so he added the third finger with little difficulty. He pumped them in and out, twisting, scissoring, and grazing Lance's prostate until he was panting hard and squirming on his thighs, ready for more. Keith would give him more.

He took out his fingers and was going to shift their positions and lay the omega on the bed, but met resistance once again. Lance grabbed his shoulder for purchase, scooted closer and held himself up on his knees, hovering over Keith's hard-on.

"Today I'm riding you, cowboy," he said and guided Keith's length into his slick entrance. Keith grabbed his hips and looked up into his face a little concerned.

"Don't you need more lube?" Lance smirked, shaking his head no. And then he slid down onto Keith's cock in one fluid motion. At the sudden onslaught of hot pleasure the alpha involuntary bucked his hips up, driving into Lance to the hilt and moaning long and a little choked. Lance let out a short cry and then stilled. In the dimming light of the evening Keith could see his eyes glistening wetly with tears and was ready to apologise and abort their session altogether, afraid that he had really hurt his boyfriend. But Lance shushed him before he could say anything.

"I'm alright, I just," he was taking deep breaths, steadying himself in Keith's lap. The alpha soothingly ran his hands over his lower back and waited. "I needed this," the omega exhaled almost with a sob.

"What do you mean?" Keith knew Lance wasn't much into pain, rough play yes, but the alpha was always cautious not to cross the line and give his boyfriend only pleasure. That's why now Keith was at a loss.

"I wanted to feel you inside, so bad," Lance said, starting to rock a little, even as he cringed at the stretch. They hadn't had sex in what, a week? With Keith's final practices before the big match they only had time for quickies that didn't involve penetration. He should've known fingering himself the night before wouldn't be enough, but he couldn't wait a moment longer. Now he was so full with Keith's girth filling him up wonderfully. He could bear a little pain that came with it.

"Lance," the alpha called, and he looked into his suddenly too serious dark eyes. "You know I'm not leaving anywhere, right?" at that Lance jerked a little, too shocked to even register a pang in his backside that resulted from it. How did Keith know that was exactly what had been bothering him? Meanwhile, Keith continued, "I may not be the ideal boyfriend, I know, but there's no way I'm letting you go," he said earnestly, then, realising that he sounded a bit like a would-be stalker, added hastily, "I mean, unless you want me to," he sounded sad just saying that and Lance couldn't take it. He kissed his boyfriend deep and slow, trying to put his overflowing emotions into it, to show how much it meant for him.

"Thank you," he murmured quietly when they broke apart. Keith looked at him with such a beautiful smile, running his thumbs over his damp cheeks to swipe away the shed tears. "Now to the fun part, yeah?" Lance said at last, wiggling his hips experimentally. While they kissed he had time to adjust and now the discomfort was all gone, leaving only the nice feeling of fullness. He wanted more.

"You sure you don't-," Keith wanted to ask, but was silenced by another kiss, this time more passionate and filthy, as Lance started to move slowly on his cock.

Gradually his speed grew and soon Lance was bouncing on Keith's shaft in earnest, panting loudly and moaning the alpha's name when he slapped his butt and met his hips halfway, thrusting up into the tight heat. Keith knew he wanted to have the omega trapped beneath him and pound into the sweet leaking hole with all he got, but if Lance wanted to ride him today who was he to deny him that. However, when Lance stilled and sank down abruptly, weighing Keith down and rendering him immobile as best as he could, the alpha couldn't hold back a frustrated growl. He was so close, damn it. But Lance's intimate whisper in his ear made up for it.

"I want to feel you swell in me," he said, hot breath tickling the pink shell. Keith shuddered as he felt it - Lance squeezing him tightly inside. He did it once, twice, smirking down at him and looking for his approval, and Keith made himself nod because honestly, it was too good for words. His knot was already half-formed and when Lance stimulated it like that, it filled out faster than ever. Lance felt it too and whined low in his throat, presenting it to the alpha as he threw his head back. Keith knew it was an invitation and he gladly took it, latching onto the perfectly smooth and soft skin, marking it with bright red hickeys and lamenting the fact he couldn't reach Lance's nape like this.

It had been his secret pleasure, nuzzling and mouthing at that sacred patch of skin, not allowed to bite too hard but oh so willing to do so. He wouldn't, of course, without Lance's explicit consent, but Keith liked to entertain the fantasy that his mark had already been etched onto the delicate surface and that he was only decorating it with additional ornaments.

Lance went on squeezing him, building a nice rhythm, until he felt Keith's engorged base stretch him to the point where hot pleasure mixed with a sharp twinge of pain that sent him over the edge. The moaned loud through his orgasm, the light tremors rippling over Keith's now firmly lodged cock and triggering his own release. They reached completion together, Lance gripping tightly at Keith's shoulders, and the alpha with nose buried in the slope of Lance's neck, inhaling the sweet musky smell that poured off him in waves. His omega was satisfied, and so was he.

—

An hour later they lay in bed snuggling, clean and warm from the shower they took together once Keith's knot softened. They didn't bother with clothes, because Keith hadn't brought his sleepwear and Lance would never pass up the opportunity to enjoy skin to skin contact. He settled his head comfortably on Keith's chest and could hear the steady heartbeat thrumming just beneath. It was so comforting and relaxing, he could feel he was gradually falling asleep. Lance wished it could be like this every day.

"Hey, Lance?" Keith's voice was soft, but Lance noticed his heart rate pick up as he waited for him to answer. He hummed and shifted a bit to show he was listening. "I was thinking, uh," he paused and gulped, clearly nervous for whatever reason.

"Wha's the matter, baby?" he asked tentatively. Whatever was in Keith's mind, he'd better spill the beans before Lance started overthinking.

"I just, you know my mom?" well, that was unexpected to say the least.

"Yeah, I mean, you told me a lot about her, why?" somehow, Lance had a sense of foreboding, like Keith was going to tell him now that she had found out about their relationship and was strongly against it for some reason. God, if it were so, Lance wouldn't know what to do with himself, he really didn't want to stand between Keith and Krolia, they got along perfectly, and he would simply hate to destroy that. Keith seemed to sense his unease and tensed as well.

"I, uh, never mind," he backtracked after all. But now that Lance knew something was up he couldn't let it slide, he may be running from his own problems, but he didn't want Keith to do the same, because it sucked.

"No, tell me, what is it?" he lifted his head off the alpha's chest and then sat up, propping himself on one elbow. "Is it because of me?"

"What?" Keith looked genuinely confused. "No, I mean, yes, it's-," he struggled with the wording, then sighed in defeat and asked, "Do you maybe want to come meet her?"

For a couple of seconds Lance couldn't comprehend the meaning of that question and where it even came from, and then it dawned on him. Keith wanted him to meet his mom, which, considering Keith only had his mom as parent, technically counted as 'meeting your boyfriend's parents'. Lance was too struck to check his brain to mouth filter, so he blurted out, "Is it like we're taking the next step?"

"Uh, yeah?" Keith sounded uncertain but his eyes were blazing with anticipation.

"Wow, so you really are serious about this, about us?" Lance needed to know it was what he thought it was, his bluntness be damned.

"I always was," the alpha kept staring at him, waiting for something, and Lance realised he had yet to reply.

"Of course I wanna meet your mom, she sounds amazing, and then, she helped to bring you into this world, and that's saying something," he beamed down at his boyfriend, who finally relaxed, seeing his enthusiasm.

"What? That it was a rash decision?" Keith joked and received a playful slap on his bare shoulder.

"Shush, you, it was the best decision, and I'll make sure to thank her properly," he plopped back down, getting comfortable on Keith's warm chest once again.

"Yeah, sounds like something you'd do," Keith hugged him closer, and started to pet his short hair, occasionally rubbing his fingers over Lance's nape.

Lance closed his eyes and melted under the soft caresses. He got worked up over nothing, and Keith managed to dispel his little worries and ugly fears in a matter of minutes. And not just that, he offered him more than anyone ever did. Maybe right now he didn't understand it himself, but to Lance it meant the world. Keith meant the world to him, and he hoped that one day he would be able to give the alpha all of himself. If only Keith agreed to take him.

* * *

Btw, this will probably have another part centred on Krolia and Keith's mother son relationship and the next big step Lance and Keith will be making as a couple. ;) Tell me what you think about it :3


End file.
